A Dark Future
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Bluestar and Whitestorm risk it all to send three cats into the past to change the dark future that waits for them all. Shimering leaders a deputy, and Snowfur are all they have to help them change the fate for them all.TigerFire and more. Full sum inside
1. Snowfur's Words: In ThunderClan

**A Dark Future**

A/n: Alright, so this story is new idea I am starting on. One of my friends thought about this idea when we were roleplaying so I thought that I should try it. Anyways in this will be re-visiting the past to change the future so the dark forest does not take over...

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something, something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

* * *

**Ch.1: Snowfur's Words; In Thunderclan**

* * *

"Run!" _The voice screeched into his ear, Lionblaze ran as fast as he could. Lionblaze didn't know what was behind him, but he knew that Bluestar wanted him to run as fast as he could. Something ominous was behind him, trailing him as he ran. He tripped somewhat as he ran through a bramble thicket, his paws getting torn along with the rest of him._

"Lionblaze!" _A voice cried into his ear and he blinked somewhat. That was his brother...what? Where was he exactly? He was no where to be seen. Gah, this wasn't good. He had to find him if he was to get away with his brother safe. _

_"Jayfeather!" He cried but he got no reply. Whatever was chasing him was behind him, and he could almost _feel_ the breath of what was behind him. He swallowed and turned slowly, spotting what was behind him but it vanished and he heard a voice whisper to him._

_"No matter how fast you run, you wont get anywhere. The past may change the future, but can_ you _change the future?"_

"Lionblaze." A voice growled and slowly the large tom's eyes opened. He groaned and struggled up, groaning somewhat. "Geeze, you finally got up." The other turned to see Jayfeather licking his paw now. Dovewing was not to far off, looking around. The sun touched his fur, warming him. It was different...much different from the darkness he had grown used to over sometime. He sighed.

"What is it Jayfeather?" He asked and the other looked over at him. The other snorted and shook his head. Apparently his brother was not happy about something. What it was? He had no idea.

"We're in the past and we need to get moving." He spat and Lionblaze blinked. The other sighed then and looked over at him. "Snowfur is guiding us remember? We have to get this right the first time, we got one run at this to change the future...now remember. I'm Jay, you're Lion, and Dovewing is Dove. We have to go by these names...and remember there are cats we know and cats we don't and Firestar is Fireheart...ah and Tigerstar is Tigerclaw and some of the others are different as well."

"Right." Lionblaze mewed along with Dovewing. Lionblaze decided to take charge and lead them through the winding path of a bunch of twoleg nests, agh, there were so many. It took a bit before they found a forest. Lionblaze purred as Dovewing led Jayfeather, despite him of course wanting to do this on his own, he couldn't.

"We're at the forest...so we just keep going?" He muttered to himself and kept walking. He passed into the territory, it sure smelt like Thunderclan despite being somewhere else. He thought back to his home where it was overtaken and his eyes fell. He sighed, they had to change this, before it really happened again, the Dark Forest could not win.

"Who's there!" A voice hissed, and it was no question, it was a statement. Lionblaze was caught off guard as he was slammed to the ground.

"Tigerclaw!" Another voice snapped and a hiss rose from Dovewing then as someone went after her and Jayfeather. Lionblaze growled, and barley remembered he could _not _use his powers. Curses. "Enough now Tigerclaw. Let's see what is with them, Darkstripe back off as well." _Bluestar._ "Now who are you?" The blue furred leader asked them and Lionblaze dipped his head.

"My name is Lion. This is my _sister _Dove, and my brother Jay...uh he can't see." He murmured softly and Bluestar blinked, clearly about to ask why they where here. "We were sent." He began and a warning growl from Jayfeather made him pause. "A warrior, she called herself, told us we had a destiny here."

_"Lion, Jay, Dove, three kin of another destined to keep a dark future at bay." _Jayfeather recited as he remembered that this was what omen he was supposed to tell them about. He cleared his throat then. "The warrior told me that she was named Snowfur, and to talk to Bluestar." He mewed and he could sense that she stiffened, and so did Tigerclaw. Darkstripe seemed to just stand there uneasily.

"My...sister. Then I know I can trust you. I am Bluestar, I would assume you know about surviving then in the wild?" She asked and Lionblaze nodded.

"Yes we do, my brother Jay actually knows all about herbs which was taught by our mother while our aunt taught Dove and I how to hunt." Lionblaze answered, not a full truth, but not a full lie either. "Our father Crow wasn't really around." He whispered and he looked at the sadness in Bluestar's eyes.

"I see." She mewed. "Come along then, I will take you to our camp, this is Thunderclan by the way. One of the-"

"Four clans of the forest." Dovewing smiled somewhat. "We heard about them before from Crow. He told us there were four clans, River, Wind, Shadow, and Thunder. He also taught us a few other things, not to much though." A purr rumbled in Bluestar's throat.

"That saves me some explaining. Anyways, Tigerclaw go and find Firepaw like I asked earlier. Darkstripe come with me to the camp."

_Firepaw is missing? And wait...he's not a warrior yet? _Lionblaze thought and blinked somewhat. He followed Bluestar without asking however. Dovewing helped Jayfeather move along through the forest and Lionblaze found that the pace was slower for him not to get left behind, and irritation pricked from Jayfeather as he also realized this.

"-as I was saying, Jay would probably be a good Medicine cat, Spottedleaf could always use someone to help her out." Bluestar explained. "Lion, you and Dove would make good warriors, but to be accepted into the clan I would see what you know before I give you a 'paw' or a warrior name." She mewed thoughtfully as they walked into camp.

"Right." Lionblaze mewed as they came into the camp, eyes instantly going to them. He saw Liongtail growl and stalk off. _He's not nice like he is later on. _Lionblaze frowned somewhat at this, wondering how Longtail changed so much...maybe it was his sight problem? It was a mystery for now...

"Lionheart." Bluestar called to her deputy and he padded over. He blinked and then his tail flicked to a white warrior who oddly reminded Lionblaze of Snowfur. The warrior walked over. "Whitestorm." She mewed and then looked over the three _siblings. _This is Lion, Jay, and Dove, they had...a sign from my sister." Whitestorm's eyes lit up. "She told them that _Lion, Jay, Dove, three kin of another destined to keep a dark future at bay._ I wanted to know what do you think we should go about this? We have Firepaw to train, but we now need to know what-" She paused as Lionheart looked them over and his gaze fell on Jayfeather. "...He's...blind Lionheart." She said softly and the other nodded. "Anyways, who should asses this?"

"Ah, well tomorrow I am taking Graypaw and Firepaw out with Tigerclaw. We could asses them tomorrow?" Lionheart suggested. Bluestar blinked then nodded. "But...what about-"

"Jay can be more useful with herbs. He knows every one he needs to help out sick/injured cats." Lionblaze said and Lionheart seemed to smile and so did Whitestorm and Bluestar. "Ah, I feel I came up with a good idea." He sweat-dropped.

"Hah. Yes you did Lion." Bluestar said and yelled. "Spottedleaf!" A tortoiseshell she-cat walked up and blinked somewhat at the three arrivals.

"Yes Bluestar?" She mewed calmly, her eyes glancing over the three. She rested on Jayfeather before smiling weakly and looking back at the leader.

"These three were brought by an omen. One of them." Bluestar's tail flicked to Jayfeather. "Is blind, but he apparently knows how to use herbs…could you maybe let him be an apprentice?" She asked.

"Of course Bluestar-" Her reply was cut short as Tigerclaw came into the camp. Behind him Firepaw bounded after him, the latter seemed thrilled while Tigerclaw had a sour mood. Bluestar blinked then frowned but she smiled when she spotted Firepaw. She padded over to them.

"Tigerclaw." The she-cat mewed. "I see you found Firepaw -despite him being soaking wet- things went well?" She asked and the other sighed as Firepaw was nudged over to Spottedleaf to get checked on for anything such as a fever or something else. Jayfeather silently padded after him.

"You _could _say that." He replied and sat down. "Agh. Don't ask me how but _somehow _a twoleg caught him. I found him as he ran from the den soaked...apparently they gave him a _bath_..." The other seemed to have a flash of worry in his eyes for a moment and Bluestar blinked, wondering if she imagined it. Tigerclaw wouldn't show worry for Firepaw, that was just not a possible thing. "Agh. I swear, he goes missing again and by Starclan I am not rescuing him that time." He mumbled and Bluestar sighed. Oh yes, she imagined it. He was the same old Tigerclaw.

"Of course...ah now, no picking fights with the three arrivals alright? I really rather not have a fight within the clan...Brokenstar is enough trouble." Bluestar sighed and Lionblaze blinked. He wondered...wait, that was right. Brokenstar was in the darkforest after dying by the hands of his own mother.

"True enough." Tigerclaw licked his paw, getting something off of it. "Hmph." He shook his fur before going over to the fresh kill pile and taking something to eat as Firepaw, a giant fuzzball of him anyways, walked over. Graypaw followed him as Jayfeather padded after them, clearly on some kind of mission to make sure Firepaw was alright...which about was a failed mission when he tripped over something. Dovewing sighed and looked at Lionblaze who sweat-dropped. This was going to be some adventure for the blind medicine cat alright.

"Keep still." Jayfeather mumbled as Firepaw kept moving, having a hard time believing he was related to this cat at the moment. It was getting on his nerves really for how much the other was moving about. Could he _not _stay still for a moment? Apparently not. Despite how annoying it was, apprentices were balls of energy. Or in Firepaw's case, a ball of fuzzy energy. However the fiery apprentice finally stopped moving and let Jayfeather check him over, blinking as he saw the new cat, not having noticed before.

"You look like a hair ball." Sandpaw taunted and Firepaw's fur sticking up didn't help in his defense of her remark. Jayfeather blinked, okay, so how did these two become mates exactly? That was currently his question that he wanted to have answered. To bad he couldn't see the body language or it would be easier for him to tell what the taunt really meant. He would just settle with his question...for now anyway. "Hey!" Suddenly he realized Sandpaw was right in front of him. "What's with you...? You didn't flinch like Dustpaw..." She frowned and Jayfeather sighed.

"In case you can't tell. I'm _blind _and you _should _respect me." Jayfeather muttered, at least Lionblaze knew that Jayfeather was alright for that tone of voice toward they're grandmother. Then again he could get away with it in this time.

"Oh..." Sandpaw didn't seem to know how to come back at that information and shook her head before padding off over to her brother. Jayfeather snorted and shook his head. He looked over to where Firepaw was.

"_You _need to learn how to come back against her remarks." He said before stretching and padding off to where Spottedleaf was, using her scent to go and find her. "He's fine, just wet." He replied to her and she nodded.

"Thank you Jay." Spottedleaf mewed. "If you would come with me into my den, I'll show you where you sleep as well as where the herbs are stored." She smiled, and Jayfeather could tell easily that she was relived. He nodded though and let her tail touch her shoulder to lead him along.

* * *

Lionblaze was having another kind of difficulty at the moment. Bluestar was trying to figure out where him and Dovewing were to sleep, and as she did she happened to pause and look over them. He had a bad feeling that she _knew _they were warriors from the look in her eyes. It might be something else...but they didn't know. "Lion, Dove...I wanted to ask you. You aren't kittypets, but you aren't rouges either are you? I would like to understand where you come from...you _smell _like Thunderclan." Oh, so that was what they were warned about, they still would smell like Thunderclan cats. "-yet you have not been here long enough to accrue our scent."

"I, don't know." Lionblaze answered, this was not going to be easy for them, it was already hard enough and they just got here. That was when he remembered Bluestar's words before they came to the past to change they're dark future.

_"Use your sense to make your way through this life, you are now just three with the powers of the stars in they're paws...and you can make a difference. Find us, and set the right time line, change how things turn out."_

"...I see." Bluestar sighed and then nodded to the apprentice den. "You two shall sleep in there with Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw." She mewed. Lionblaze nodded and Dovewing did so as well. "Dustpaw!" The leader called and the apprentice bounded over to them.

"Yes Bluestar?" He asked, looking at the two new arrivals for a moment before looking back at the leader.

"Dustpaw I want you to show Lion and Dove where they can sleep in the apprentice den. Understood?" Bluestar asked and he nodded. He sighed when she padded off and muttered something before showing Lionblaze and Dovewing to the den. Inside a small sleek black cat was sleeping, but as they entered he lifted his head. He was injured, Lionblaze noticed.

"Ah. Who?" The other muttered and Dustpaw sighed somewhat.

"This is Ravenpaw, he's injured. Hmph." Dustpaw muttered. "Ravenpaw these two are staying with us...Lion and Dove." He muttered. "And they are _staying _near you, Graypaw, and Firepaw."

"Who is staying near us?" A voice mewed as Graypaw walked into the den followed by Firepaw. Lionblaze couldn't help but think about how different the two were in the future. "Ah. I see. I'm Graypaw." The apprentice purred and Lionblaze dipped his head, then remembering that he was not the wise warrior he knew. Ugh, this was going to be hard.

"I'm Firepaw..." This apprentice, they're leader and grandfather at that, was shyer than they knew. The Firestar they knew had no confidence problems and really acted like he was born to be leader, not this one.

"Lion." Lionblaze mewed before he noticed another slid into the den. "Ah. Jayfe-. Jay." He corrected himself. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a slight smile, trying not to seem too odd to them all.

"Yes now get out here!" Jayfeather snapped at his brother and huffed, backing out. Lionblaze sighed and followed him, wondering what had crawled up his fur and died. "Lionblaze." The other hissed. "We have a problem, a _serious _problem!" He was pacing as Lionblaze noticed they were getting stares. He was about to tell his brother that they had to be more silent when the other spoke again. "Spottedleaf got a sign, and I heard what she said! She knows about the prophecy now...what do we do?" He hissed.

"Okay, so wait...what did she hear?" Lionblaze asked more softly and the other sighed and looked at him.

"She heard _There are three kin of fire that have the power of the stars in they're paws, and they are the last hope of the clans._ I heard it too...I heard her speaking it as she heard it herself." The other was clearly upset about this. He seemed to have realized Starclan was thinking about letting the medicine cat know about them, but how would that change things for them? He didn't know, but they had to get this over with soon, and he knew that. They had little choice to make this go easy on them...

* * *

_"Lion, Jay, Dove...three kin of Firestar, a future leader. The past needs to be changed to keep the darkness from taking over the clans...but no one knows. Can they do it? Jay...stay strong. Lion, be brave, show them how strong you are...and shinging Dove...oh...be careful. You don't know what you will run into...what secrets lie here, what can be found out...what will happen." _

_"They have to stay strong...they can do it Snowfur." Another mewed as the she-cat looked at him. "You just have to keep them on the right path...they must change Tigerclaw's path before it is to late. He must not become like Thistleclaw."_

* * *

Dovewing's ears twitched. She could hear talking and it was bugging her but she silently listened to it.

_"You should be asleep Firepaw." _Tigerclaw's voice...yes it was his voice wasn't it? And then Firepaw? Huh.

_"I can't sleep...and shouldn't you be asleep your self...?"_

_"Hmn. Maybe you're right but I don't care, I'm thinking to myself."_

_"...what really is on your mind? Is it what you did...?" _

_"...watch what you say kitypet." The other hissed. "Or you may not live to see another day..."_

_"...yeah." _There was something in that reply, and she could hear it while she figured Tigerclaw couldn't. _"Your right I guess...but...I wish you would see me as more than a kittypet..."_ Dovewing's eyes widened and she sat up. She heard right...she knew but...what had she really just heard? Oh gosh...this changed everything.


	2. News, Attacked, Death

**A Dark Future**

A/n: In this chapter shall be a few more little hints of the pairings...also I'm not sure how far this will follow the books, but it will for most things. Speical thanks to my beta Sapphire93 for helping me improve my spelling and other things.

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

* * *

**Ch.2: News, Attacked, Death...**

* * *

Dovewing paced as she waited for Lionblaze and Jayfeather to get up. She was…well she didn't know. All she really knew was that something was wrong, very wrong...what she heard the night before bothered her.

"You alright?" A voice said and she spun around, behind her was Longtail. He ran a paw over his ear and then gazed at her. "What? Can't I look at you or is that wrong as well?" He asked and she sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Longtail." She mewed. "I just, I thought you didn't like us..." She was nervous to say the least. The other seemed to pause before he sighed this time.

"You're not kittypets...you're not rouges. I dunno," Longtail mumbled. "I'm just glad you're not kittypets I guess...but what's wrong really? You seem to be on edge here...I _want_to understand. You say you were sent to us, but you adjust so easy to us...I don't get it."

"It's...hard for us to explain." Dovewing said softly as Lionblaze came over, leading Jayfeather along. "Ah, Lionbl-...Lion," She corrected. "Jay," She smiled weakly and then glanced at Longtail. "We need to speak..._alone._" She added and he sighed, nodding however. He padded off over to Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Lionheart, and the two apprentices Firepaw and Graypaw. Dovewing then turned to the two. "You are _not_going to believe what I heard last night!" She hissed and they blinked.

"So then, what _did _you hear?" Lionblaze asked as his ear twitched. Dovewing paused before telling them the conversation between Firepaw and Tigerclaw. After it was done, the two toms were absolutely silent, gazing at her like she had told them she was in love with Tigerclaw...they didn't know that part, and they really didn't need to. "I...see...wait! I have an idea! We can change Tiger_star's _future by changing his view on Fire_star_." Jayfeather nodded in agreement then lashed his tail as Bluestar approached them. There was something in her eyes that worried the three. However as she was about to speak she pause then trailed away. Everyone was on edge...for some reason or another.

Cries erupted from the clan as ShadowClan cats streamed into the camp. There were battle cries that rang out in the clearing. Lionblaze was instantly on his paws and he was swatting at anything that smelled like ShadowClan. _Fight! Fight hard and long Lionblaze! _Lionblaze could have sworn that his grandfather was hissing into his ear, and Brambleclaw was also beside him. They're scents mingled around him as he attacked. There were some loud cries that he just ignored. He had heard Bluestar had declined an offer from ShadowClan about something. Was this what this was about or what? Not to mention WindClan was driven from their home.

"Lion!" A voice cried, this time not in his mind as spotted Firepaw and Graypaw with the others fighting off one of the older ShadowClan warriors as they came closer to the elder's den. He noticed it was Lionheart that called for him, the older cat was bleeding heavily and it was obvious that he needed help as well. Quickly he ran to the deputy and helped him fight off the cats, he was using his power and he didn't care really. He was defending his clan from attackers, and that was what his power was to be used for.

_Don't waver Lionblaze. You cannot die here, you are needed. All the clans need you...we are right here beside you...and we will help, even if it causes us to fade. _Lionheart gave Lionblaze a look, he had heard those words that Lionblaze thought only we could hear. _Lionblaze! Focus! _Lionblaze swallowed softly before attacking again, ignoring the look that he was getting from the current deputy. Finally however, he murmured to him.

"I cannot tell you..." He murmured to the deputy and went to attack the back of one of the cats that swatted at him. He bit down on their shoulder and earned a loud cry as he noticed that a cat was fighting Yellowfang tooth and nail...Blackstar! He about fell over before he growled and hit Black_foot _down. He hissed at him before then saying. "Do not throw your life away for nothing Black_star_." The white tom stilled and then swatted at him and backed up. He looked utterly confused, but Lionblaze did not care. He gave the white tom a look that told him he knew more than he was letting on...much more. Suddenly, there was a scatter of cats and he blinked as he heard Bluestar's loud cry. He noticed she was closed in on as well as Lionheart. He growled and went after the ones on Lionheart, then pause. Lionheart's destiny...was to die here and now. He closed his eyes and then went to help Bluestar...he knew he would never be forgiven.

* * *

"Lionheart!" Graypaw ran over to his mentor that was lying on the ground, not breathing...Lionblaze could only gaze at his paws as Brambleclaw's scent and Firestar's scent moved around him, telling him they were there and he did the right thing. He was getting looks of hate from many of the cats gathered around. Bluestar looked about sick; she was wondering why he risked his life for her and not the deputy that had only one life. If only he could tell them...it hurt that he had done so, but what else could he have done? It was a must...despite the pain it brought to him to let him die.

"I shall now announce the deputy of ThunderClan!" The leader's voice cracked as she jumped onto the Highrock. She gazed at them all. "Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" She declared and cheering raised from most. Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw had looks of pure horror while Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing showed no emotion. Yellowfang snorted and went back to where she laid; she gazed at Lionblaze however for a moment before shaking her head and padding off. Tigerclaw however, looked pleased with himself...well, Lionblaze would make sure that he knew what he was getting into.

* * *

The three _siblings _sat together before the apprentice's den, talking to each other before Bluestar approached with Spottedleaf at her side. Both looked uneasy for some reason. "Jay, Lion, Dove..." Bluestar spoke slowly. "I...you are not who you say are you?" She asked as Spottedleaf sat down next to her. The three swallowed and they exchanged a look. This was not the time...but they knew.

"You can't tell anyone." Jayfeather sighed. "We need to go somewhere...quiet." He said. "If we tell you anything, no one else can hear it." The two nodded and the five then padded from the camp. As they came to a quieter place Jayfeather murmured to Dovewing. "Use your senses to make sure that no one is around." She nodded and then looked at Bluestar. "Alright, let me start here. We _were _sent here by StarClan...but I'm afraid that it was for a reason that would...I mean _is_bad." He cleared his throat. "We are Fire_star's _kin...Lion and I are brothers, while Dove is related in another way...we, you must realize that we are hiding much more than you know and you are right...Like how Lion let Lionheart die...it _had _to happen...some things just do even if...if they are not wanted. Listen here though, where we come from there is darkness everywhere, and...Well…we were sent to change that from happening, to not let Fire_star_, One_star, _Black_star, _and Misty_star _fall to the darkness."

He noticed a scent of fear coming from them and murmured then. "The fate of one cat, can change the fate of all the clans...we cannot tell you who, and I cannot explain to you why...you know all you need to know. Our lives, names, parents, family, truth, all hidden, and they are going to stay that way until we know we can tell you...destinies are intertwined, and some are meant to happen for the right to happen...Lionheart was one of those, one we could not stop because it will cause a change in destinies for the right..._and wrong_."

_"Well said Jayfeather...you are being wise in what you say. You're names, truth of the future, clans, and everything remain hidden. They cannot understand it, and so they will have to follow their paths...and the next to fall will then know it all."_

_"You give them too much credit Snowfur."_

Another voice hissed. _"But, I guess, you have to be right about some things. They make the fate of that so-Agh. Firestar don't give me such a look! You aren't even supposed to be in this time! Brambleclaw you either!"_

Jayfeather choose to ignore the argument between the StarClan cats, but he was wondering how his Grandfather and Brambleclaw had managed to get back in time...it was probably through luck or something. Once he had been told about SkyClan, a Clan they left to find. Maybe they did find them and came to the past, but only as StarClan cats? Who knew?

Jayfeather then noticed Dovewing looked uneasy and blinked. "Dove, what is wrong?" He asked and she looked at him and then murmured something to him. He stilled for a moment before clearing his throat and nodded somewhat. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather who nodded. Yes, it was time for someone to join StarClan, and no matter how much they wanted to stop it...it was destined to happen, and they knew this had to happen for the good of them all, a death, for a stronger leader...and maybe, it would make things for Yellowfang go the right way as well. Being found by Firepaw was only the start of her long journey, and Spottedleaf dying was another part of it. More destinies than anyone knew relied on her.

* * *

A cry erupted from somewhere in the camp and all came running. Many had horror written faces. Before them lay the body of Spottedleaf...dead, black fur in her claws. Firepaw looked about to cry, nuzzling her fur. Jayfeather's eyes were dark...he could have prevented this, but he knew at the same time he had to let it happen. He started walking away when Bluestar's eyes locked to his, even though he could not see it, he could feel her emotion. She looked enraged and at the same time she looked mournful. She shook her head and murmured to him as she passed. "You knew about this didn't you? Why didn't you stop it?" She hissed and he flinched lightly. What was he supposed to do? It was one thing of many they could not change. Spottedleaf being alive would mess up what would happen later on, things that needed to happen. And the next death...a dreadful one, yet one once again that must happen for things to go easier...

He heard a sigh then and looked to face it, sniffing to see who it happened to be. Tigerclaw. He toned in to listen on what he could hear. He then noticed that Firepaw was right next to him, eyes were watered of course. After all...well, Spottedleaf was his first love. Jayfeather padded over slowly, getting a small growl from Tigerclaw. He ignored him and nudged Firepaw. "Get up...you need to stop blaming yourself...you couldn't have stopped it." _But I could have._He was feeling sort of guilty for making his own Grandfather feel this way. However, Firepaw nodded and as he did Jayfeather turned to Tigerclaw. "Take him to the den...keep watch on him; I don't want him trying to do anything funny..." The other seemed to want to retort about not doing so and Jayfeather growled. "Now!" He snapped.

"Tigerclaw, whatever Jay said...just do it," Bluestar murmured as she walked up. "I agree Firepaw is upset and might do something...Jay is now all we have to consider a medicine cat. I know we have Yellowfang here, but I really don't trust her enough yet." She replied and Jayfeather sighed. _Of course not, great._Them being here did more damage than good.

"Bluestar, I know this sounds almost ridiculous but...I would...think that Yellowfang should step in and for me to be under her. I do not know much still about this forest and I would need her around to help me...after all, I'm not much use blind like I am." Jayfeather said and she seemed to hesitate before he heard a sigh.

"I suppose you are right Jayfeather, would you go tell her?" Bluestar murmured and Jayfeather smiled. He dipped his head and walked along to where Yellowfang was without another word.

* * *

"You alright?" Tigerclaw asked softly. He was feeling weird, but he was worried about Firepaw who was crying still. Instead of going into the den they were behind it, curled up together. He didn't know what was really wrong with him. After all, Firepaw was supposed to hate him, wasn't he? Yet, he was really worried about him. The other gave no reply to his question and he asked it once more, but still nothing came from the other. He sighed heavily and nudged the fiery apprentice. He looked up lightly and then leaned on the other lightly. Tigerclaw blinked and sighed once again, kind of confused.

"She's...gone..." Firepaw whispered then and Tigerclaw frowned. He nodded somewhat then and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to say to the other? He wasn't sure...agh. Why did Bluestar insist he listen to Jay exactly? He wasn't sure, but it was annoying him now. "...why did it happen?" Firepaw's words snapped him out of it and he shook his head somewhat.

"Some things you just can't prevent kid." Tigerclaw replied softly and Firepaw looked up at him with sad eyes. Tigerclaw couldn't take it and nudged the other before softly licking his cheek. He noticed the other stiffened but he said, "I don't care you know, if it was meant to happen, then it had to happen. Something's you hate but they happen." He snarled. "For example your own father leaving you and your mother because he can't be leader anymore," As soon as those words were out Firepaw looked up at him again, eyes wide. "I..." What was he supposed to tell him?

"Your father did that didn't he? An old leader...he left..." Firepaw murmured and Tigerclaw heaved a sigh and nodded slowly. Well, the cat was out of the bag. He leaned on the apprentice back slowly. "...why did he leave you and your mum though? I don't get it." He frowned somewhat.

"Ah...blood...too much fighting." Tigerclaw replied softly. "Gosh, it was so long ago. To think I still have a grudge against him...I don't know. Maybe I take it out on you for good reasons." He looked at Firepaw, who looked confused. "Well...he left to become...a..._kittypet._" Firepaw seemed to understand that for sure, and he looked down. "Argh. Now hey, I mean...I just don't like him because of what he did..." He tried to explain but the other simply got up and shook his head. He seemed to understand, and murmured something that he did not catch. He began to pad off before Tigerclaw felt something snap in him. He knocked the other off his paws and pinned him down under him. Firepaw had a look of pure horror on his face and it made the deputy pause before he sighed and backed off. What had he done that for? He had snapped for no reason and scared Firepaw a lot more than he wanted. Wait, what was he saying? Argh, he was making no sense to even himself.

"T-Tigerclaw," Firepaw stammered as he struggled up again, horror still written on his face. "I-I..." He paused before he noticed that Lionblaze had found them. The golden furred warrior paused before giving a nervous laugh. He backed up somewhat as Tigerclaw gave him a look of annoyance then just stood there and looked back at the other. Tigerclaw and Firepaw both stiffened as a voice murmured something form nowhere, it was not coming from Lionblaze, Tigerclaw, or Firepaw.

_I never realized it...did you? _The voice murmured softly. _My _son _did you ever realize it? I bet not...even I, deputy, and the apprentice of our leader noticed it...gosh. I feel like a failure of a son right about now! _Lionblaze swallowed softly and gave a nervous laugh. He seemed to glance at something and for a moment, Tigerclaw swore he saw the shiver of a tabby that looked much like him, and then an older, wiser, Firepaw as well.

_Bramble-...that is enough now._Another murmured and that was when the shimmer came back, showing the flame colored pelt that was so familiar but different as well. _I think our powers are not strong in this time, they _can _hear us._

"...uh..." Lionblaze swallowed, and his tail moved back and forth. "I should probably leave." He said before scampering off, the two shimmering images also faded out. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on. Firepaw stood there for a moment before backing up and aiming to leave but Tigerclaw spun around and looked at him before moving closer.

"Firepaw...I want to tell you something." He began softly, and the young apprentice swallowed, wondering what was about to happen to him...and what he was going to know now...

* * *

_Future ThunderClan:_

Tigerstar laughed loudly as he looked down at the destroyed camp. Darkness flowed through all territories without any remorse. No one could stop his take over! He had already won! Yet, somewhere deep within his being he felt something tugging at him, like he had done the one thing he had not ever dreamed he could have admitted to _him_. What was happening as well? His past seemed scrambled around, and many things he had yet to remember...some of those things brought aches to his heart, but he didn't understand why...

* * *

_"It's a new omen." A tom cat murmured, he had recently joined StarClan, but he already understood more things than a lot of the others that were still piecing it all together. He looked to a white-furred she-cat that nodded. "__**Tiger and Fire, a destiny intertwined with one another, but yet, so far away from one another."**__He murmured and sighs came from some behind him._

_"This is getting us nowhere I'm afraid." One admitted a russet furred tom. "They have to do something before Firepaw and Graypaw attack Brokenstar, or I fear all will be lost."_

_"They cannot tell about the future though!" An amber eyed tom snapped. "If they tell any others they could risk it all falling apart! Bluestar knowing is a big enough-"_

_A fire-furred tom then cut him off. "Enough Brambleclaw! You are just annoyed of what your father admits!" He himself was feeling sick to his stomach from information learned that he never believed he would hear from two others, two bits of information as well. "Listen. They have to not be rushed Redtail if they do they could make things much worse than you know that happen later. I know we did not expect these turn outs, but now that they happened, we must deal with it." He sighed heavily. "I hope my younger self can deal with it all...and I hope Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing know what they are getting into...so many lies, pain, secrets, betrayals...what am I to do if they vanish in this time?" He closed his eyes. "Two prophecies...one to keep moving, and one to end...but will he or I win out in the end? I do not know I am afraid...I wish I did."_

* * *

_**Fire alone can save the clan...**_

_**A strong creature that thrives to kill, a blood full ruler to come...**_

_**But they're destinies intertwine with one another, and which one comes out on top, no one will know...**_

_**Maybe they can have a different turning point and this will not have to happen...**_

_**No one knows...**_

_**Three can change the fate of all...**_

_**But can they change the true fate of two?**_

* * *

"...Firepaw?" Graypaw lifted his head and blinked somewhat. He frowned when he saw the other wasn't there. He had told the other to be back before a certain time, but he wasn't...and Tigerclaw's scent lingered within the den. This worried the gray-furred apprentice. Ever since Spottedleaf had died earlier in the day, Firepaw hadn't strayed from Tigerclaw's side, and no one understood why he was doing so. And Graypaw was the most curious as to know why. He glanced over at Ravenpaw, Lion, and Dove, whom were all fast asleep. Lion seemed disturbed for some reason as he slept and Dove was sleeping in an odd way, as if trying to keep anything from reaching her ears. Oh well, he couldn't think about that now, he needed to find Firepaw. He got up and carefully left the den.

As he walked onto the moon-light clearing he noticed something leave the camp through the gorse tunnel. He narrowed his eyes and followed whoever it happened to be. As he came to where the trail stopped, he found two figures in the moon light. One of them was almost glowing a deep red color, while the other next to him had only glowing amber eyes. He listened intently to the conversation, but it did not come. Instead the amber eyed one wrapped his tail around the fiery one. They looked up to the moon and one murmured.

_"Firestar, what are we doing here again?"_

_"Simple Brambleclaw...we are giving the omen to the only one that will understand..."_

_"Jayfeather?"_A light laugh.

_"No, no Brambleclaw."_

_"Yellowfang?"_

_"No. Closer, but still not there__."_

_"Ah...Bluestar?"_

_"Correct..."_

_"Then why are we out _here?_We alre__ady gave her the omen."_

_"I...well I wanted to look at this forest again...I did not remember it to be such a beautiful thing...I miss being here Brambleclaw..."_

_"Yes I know...it's been so long hasn't it Firestar? I remember you trained me here, Goldenflower had me here, you were a kittypet here...so many things...ah, wasn't Squirrelflight and Leafpool also born here, Firestar?"_

_"Yes, they were. Ah, so many memories..." _Those emerald eyes turned to face Graypaw they were wise eyes, old and tired as well. It was _Firepaw's_eyes. _"Graypaw! Brambleclaw we need to go now!" _He hissed and the amber eyed one nodded. They went running off, slowly turning into stardust. Graypaw stood there before shakily going back to camp. He had no idea what he had just witnessed...Firepaw...was Firestar? Or was it someone else? He...had no idea at all, and really, he was scared as anything...those two...bared a resemblance to Firepaw and Tigerclaw...and they also acted like they were from another time. Who was Jayfeather? He had a good idea you know, but he wasn't sure if Jay _was _this Jayfeather. Soon, he would get this answers, he would demand to know. He had forgotten about looking for Firepaw all together...and where the other was, he would have honestly hated it, if he knew just who he was with as well.


	3. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing Part 1

**A Dark Future**

_A/n: Sorry for not updating for a while, got really bad writers block and I had no idea where to go with this next. ^^; Soooo yeah...^^; Well here it is now~...|D You can thank me reading "Yellowfang's Secret" for this update._

_Also this will jump a little at the end for timeline sakes, and for well, me getting stuck. So yeah. Anyways this is part one of this "arc" so to speak...you'll see._

_Sorry for errors, my MW is being a little bit of a pain._

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in __an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

* * *

**Ch.3: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing:**

**News of the Future**

* * *

Not much time had passed since the death of Spottedleaf, and already Bluestar was worried about what was happening inside of her clan. She had been left to mourn on her own, and even as she had announced she would be training Firepaw, she would be waiting for a bit before she happened to do so. For now she was having Tigerclaw train the three apprentices, each one day while the other two went out to hunt.

Lion, and Dove were normally on the hunting party with them, getting more used to the forest. Personally, Bluestar was overwhelmed. She had recieved an omen from someone looking like Firepaw and one like Tigerclaw, but it couldn't be them! One was Fire_star _and the other was _Bramble_claw. It made no sense to her! Not in all nine lives had she heard about two cats with that name...and when she had asked her deputy about it, he didn't know the names either. What was happening within her clan?

* * *

Tigerclaw was annoyed, not knowing what he should do now. Firepaw was straying from him, but he was closer to him than he was before hand. Everything was confusing him, more so as the young apprentice was now more quite and reserved than he was when Spottedleaf was alive. Everyone was worried, and no one knew what to do about it. He was given time, but when would he get better? No one had any idea, and many were worried it was going to only get worse. Graypaw was there for him, and kept cheering him up, but how long would it take?

"Firepaw." The gray-furred apprentice looked over at his friend who lay next to him. Firepaw opened his eyes and gazed at Graypaw, his eyes were dark with pain. "Are you feeling better at all?" He asked and his friend shook his head slowly. Frowning, Graypaw licked his ear. "Come on now, you have so many other people here for you!" He told him softly. He was trying not to get mad, but he was. "I mean! Why are you hanging around _Tigerclaw_? He isn't helping, only making it worse for you! Remember what he _did_!" He cried.

"G-graypaw..." Firepaw stammered softly then looked down, shifting uneasily. "I know that..." He said softly and looked at his friend. What was he supposed to do? He kept...having these odd dreams, seeing things that scared him, hurt him, things he didn't understand. He saw himself, others that he knew but older, a young Tigerclaw that he was sure wasn't him from the emotions he showed. He saw Jay, Lion, and Dove as well...but they were under the names Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. All three of them were related to him in some way, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were his grandchildren born from his daughter Leafpool and a WindClan warrior.

None of it made sense to him, and honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know about this anymore. It was not...good you could say. Things he saw, things he felt, there were so many things that he did not have answered, and that he wasn't sure he would ever understand.

_"I wonder if they can still hear us..." _The voice made the two apprentices jump a bit and look around.

_"Bramble**claw**. Yes, they can hear us still. We are not strong in this time with connections. Come on, we need to hurry along and tell Jayfeather the omen."_

_"Of course Firestar."_

Firestar? What? Graypaw frowned. Those two voices were the ones...that he had heard that one night. But, _who _were those cats? It was mysterious, and maybe there was something that was at work here. Firepaw's mind was on the voices and the word _Jayfeather_. Could that mean? It might. He narrowed his eyes then began to head to the medicine cat den, he had to see what was going on here.

On his way he bumped into Tigerclaw, the tom growling at him for a moment before his eyes softened. "What are you doing Firepaw? I thought you were out with one of the other Warriors."

"G-graypaw and I got back." Firepaw dipped his head and moved past the tom until he felt a paw get his tail and hold him in place. He whimpered and turned to face the tabby tom, piercing amber eyes locked into his. "W-what is it Tigerclaw?"

Tigerclaw sighed softly and nudged the apprentice. "Come on, stop stuttering. You _shouldn't _be scare of me." His face was not much but a mouse length from Firepaw's and the young apprentice was shaking a bit. Would Tigerclaw kill him? He wasn't sure anymore. Tigerclaw confused him. His dreams confused him. Everything confused him.

"I can't help it..." Firepaw replied softly and moved back a bit. "Sorry, but I can't. I can't trust you. Not with what you tell me, what you say to me, nothing." He managed to get his tail back then scurried off to Jayfeather. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes as he watched before he got up and padded over to Tigerclaw.

"You're doing more harm than good." Lionblaze said softly. "If you keep scaring him he will never see you as an allied source."

Tigerclaw growled at him. "What is wrong with you? It has nothing to do with you Lion." He hissed and Lionblaze closed his eyes.

"Let me tell you something Tigerclaw. I know much more than you, I know that your _son _struggled to even be _accepted _by the clan, doing everything in his power. But Fire_star_ accepts him despite your mistakes." Lionblaze murmured. "Despite the hell he went through, he accepts everyone." He smiled some. "Half-clan cats, outcasts, anyone." He turned tail then and walked off, leaving Tigerclaw to think about that, but he whispered something. **_"Tiger and Fire have intertwined destinies, but will one have to fall in the end for the other to stand tall?" _**

* * *

Graypaw was annoyed, really annoyed. His best friend was currently off over by Tigerclaw, sleeping against the tabby tom. At some point Firepaw had fallen asleep by him, but Tigerclaw had carried him off when his mewls in his sleep got to the Elders. That lead to what was happening now, and annoying Graypaw to the worlds end. He finally decided he had to do something and got up, stalking over. Tigerclaw glanced at him before his head laid on his paws lightly. He didn't exactly care, but he was paying attention carefully to the two cats. Graypaw nudged his friend and waited for him to wake.

Firepaw jerked up. **_"There will be three kin of your kin that have the power of the stars in their paws. The soring Jay, the roaring Lion, and the peaceful Dove."_ **His words came from his mouth before he could stop them and then blinked. "Where...did that come from?" He whispered. "My dreams are so messed up." He growled some and shook his head.

Tigerclaw looked at the two of them then rolled his eyes, tail moving back and forth. "You mewl in your sleep all the time. What is so different about this time?" He asked and Firepaw looked down.

"It's like, I'm me but, a different person at the same time, odd...you know?" Firepaw whispered. "I, I don't know anymore. I keep seeing clanmates I know, others, and ones that I feel I know but I don't..."

"...Tell me." Graypaw mewed softly. "Say what you saw."

"I...I can't really...it wasn't...really...explained well." He sighed softly. "All I know is that something bad could happen soon, or...well...I don't know..." He whispered softly. "Something is really wrong in the things I see, something feels almost...off..." His eyes suddenly seemed to change, growing older with the wisdom, and knowing of many battles, the hardships of many. _"The Dark Forest is the danger. The danger that causes us to have to take action. Before the clans fall forever." _He said, tone different as well. Tigerclaw wand Graypaw both shifted uneasily, both for different reasons but also for the reason something was wrong here._  
_

"Firepaw." Graypaw breathed softly and the said cat seemed to glow almost. A presence taking him over. Three pairs of eyes were suddenly on the three of them, then a forth and fifth. Five pairs of eyes laid on them and three seemed to come closer. But the forth moved closer then and moved, sitting down on the ground. Bluestar.

"Firepaw?" She breathed before she noted a tail motioning for them to follow. She glanced at the three before standing. A small nod and they all walked out of camp, questioning looks on most. Yellowfang said nothing and slipped out with Jay. Lion and Dove already waiting...

* * *

"Who are you?" Bluestar asked calmly as she gazed at what "used" to be Firepaw. He seemed much older now and was calmly licking his paw. A shimmering pelt of a large tabby tom much like Tigerclaw lay besides him, staring up at the great rock.

"...I cannot say my full name, but I am the older of Firepaw." The cat admitted. Jay sighed softly next to him and shook his head.

"I would like to ask _why_ are you doing this _now_?" He asked as calmly as he could. Lion sighed softly besides his brother and shifted, muttering something to him.

"Because it is time for Bluestar to know." The elder cat responded calmly and Dove shifted.

"To know about who _we_ are?" She mewed.

He nodded slowly then gazed over at Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and Yellowfang for a moment before saying. _"There will be three kin of your kin who will hold the power of the stars in their paws._ _Lionblaze: The who may not die in battle. Jayfeather: The who walks in the dreams of any. Dovewing: The that can see and hear things far from where she_ is." He murmured and gazed over the three that he named. Jayfeather quirked a smile then as Graypaw stared, jaw dropped.

"Kin...of who?" Yellowfang mewed, frowning.

"Firestar." Dovewing murmured softly. "The leader in our time, in the time that we have come from to change the past for the future to change...Firestar." She turned to the older Firepaw then. "What has happened in the time we have been gone?"

The now identified leader's eyes darkened a little. "Blackstar and Onestar have both...passed. Mistystar is missing and...well...things are falling apart even more so now. Stormfur has lead many back to the Mountains to remain...but there are still those who refuse to leave..." His eyes closed. "That is all I can really admit."

"..." Bluestar frowned and was about to ask something but instead the other leader said.

"Bluestar, there will be the time for all to come clean at the next Gathering. I need to tell you now one thing where you all may here it...the fate of one, may change the fate of all." With that both him and the shimmering one besides him faded into nothing. Firepaw blinked a little before fainting. Jayfeather snorted before saying.

"Don't question it Firepaw, Graypaw, Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Yellowfang. For now, until it is time, go along with it..." He said before turning and walking off.

"ShadowClan." Lionblaze mewed and the other tom growled and turned around, stalking back to camp. Lionblaze chuckled a little, unable to hide amusement in how his brother acted still. He was suddenly aware eyes were on him and he sighed softly.

"As said there will be a time when all is revealed...but for now, forget this happened. Please." It was a small beg, but he had to do it...it was the right thing.

* * *

_"Brokenstar is dead."_

Bluestar called out to her clan and then smiled softly. "Firepaw, Graypaw, Lion, Dove, please step forward." She called. The four cats obeyed and sat down in front of the clan as Bluestar smiled. "From this moment on, you will be known as Warriors." She purred. Silence followed as Bluestar spoke, naming Firepaw Fireheart and Graypaw Graystripe...but she stopped at Lion and Dove. "Lion..." She breathed softly. "I want you to tell me something..." She hesitated before continuing. "What is it that you wish to be known as?"

The tom looked at her, deep emotions in his eyes before he mewed. "Lionblaze." A purr came from Sandpaw as he said the name and he shifted a little. Not a good thing for your Grandmother to fall for you in the past. A little awkward to.

"Of course..." And Bluestar continued, but once again, pausing at Dove. "Dove-"

"Dovewing." The she-cat mewed and smiled lightly. She noticed the warmth in Longtail's eyes in that moment and she couldn't help but smile. "Please, I would like to be known as Dovewing."

And from then on, everything was once more going to change.


	4. 2: When You Can't Hide It Part 1

**A Dark Future**

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in __an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

* * *

**Ch.4: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing:**

**When You Can't Hide It Part 1**

* * *

Something was wrong, all of the clan's had realized that when _Nightstar_ had started the Gathering with an omen that he had received, not to mention there was another factor that was bothering everyone. All of the leaders had the same omen, but they had yet to confirm that. WindClan was still missing and they were not...going to come back it seemed. Bluestar had proposed that they find them, and they of course choose to. ThunderClan had to do it, alone... But what happened next was maybe the thing that changed everything for all four Clans.

* * *

The ground seemed to give way to another world, in which everything was different. Four cats sat on a tree that overlooked many, a fiery tom talking with a brown/white haired tom. A calm and collected blue-furred she-cat licked her paw as a large white tom with black paws stalked back and forth on the branch. But it wasn't so much that, it was the fact that they saw those from their time bellow... It was as if a screen was showing them from another life...

_"Blackstar." The fiery tom called over to the other who stopped stalking._

_"Yes?" The large tom asked and growled softly._

_"We should start the meeting if you would stop stalking about on that branch." The smaller tom next to the fiery one pipped up._

_The other snorted and then took his place next to the blue-furred leader who called attention to them all. "Cats of all Clans!" She began. "We are starting the Gathering!...Firestar..." She turned to the leader then, as he gazed up. "Black"star and the other smaller tom were looking at the same thing. She looked at it as well and a from crossed their faces. Another cat stepped forward, breathing hitched._

_"Blackstar." He breathed and the "leader" looked down at him._

_"Are you seeing it-"_

_"The Dark Forest is coming." He breathed again, and another she-cat nodded slowly._

_"We have a moon maybe before they are here." She murmured. "We have a moon before the Clans' must fight until they die."_

_"...No. We will not die Leafpool." A growl escaped the fiery tom. "No matter what happens...we will not lose to the Dark Forest!" A cheer broke out among them all._

It ended, and all there stood stiff with shock, besides a few, but they melded into the crowd as best they could for a long moment before Lionblaze stepped up, moving up besides Bluestar. The other two leaders growled but Bluestar nodded and howled for everyone to be silent. Lionblaze took a deep breath before looking up for just a moment. "C-cats of all clans!" He yelled, struggling for words. Crookedstar and Nightstar growled but Bluestar gave them a look to tell them to let them to talk.

"Kitty pet get off the Great Rock!" One growled an Lionblaze then heaved a sigh.

"No." He said then and glared at them all. "I know you want answers for that and I have them! Snowfur, the sister of Bluestar came to me and my siblings one night and we know all about this!" Good lies. Very good lies. "Many things have changed in the future, but the one thing that is the worst is that the threat known as the Dark Forest has won." Crookedstar flinched and Bluestar frowned at that. "They need things to change! And one cat can change this all! StarClan wants us to all know that we are walking on the path of destruction still and soon it must change or it will not be able to!" He cried before One-eye growled.

"Tell us then Lionblaze." The elder snapped. "Tell us something that made everything-"

_"Earth, Air, Water, and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots." _Jay was now by his brother, calm and collected. _"Blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. __There will be three kin of your kin that will hold the power of the stars in there paws." _He said before pausing and then sighing. "That was for ThunderClan...but I know of others as well..._Dark in the night, but as white as a star he walks, and he can lead his clan to greatness." _He said then paused. He glanced at Crookedstar for a moment before saying. _"He runs as swift as the wind, and he has been chosen to lead by the oldest leader. She is not born fully of her clan but she is the one thing that can change them for good._" Once again he paused. "Those are ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. They tell of the leaders who fight for the dark forest for those three clans, those who are rightfully in place in that time. I'll tell you now, I know of this from the older medicine cats...I remember one telling me many things." His sightless eyes closed. "Many have told me these things to help...I know much of what no one else does here. Even my siblings."

Crookedstar paused and stepped forward. "...I understand. If there is something we can do tell me...if you three know of this all...then-"

"Crookedstar." Jay mewed. "You just need to knock some sense into your deputy." He said. "That is all you must do. Nightstar...take another look at someone you chased from the Clan...you may need him more than you will understand..." With that both brothers jumped off, Dovewing following them as they walked to camp. Shocked silence was what remained...

* * *

They let out too much information for things to stay low for much longer, but they knew it was the time for them to tell of at least those things. Show they had power, and the power they had could easily maybe end the clans. It caused others to stay away, but they did not mind...they knew what they were doing.

Even if it let out the information that needed to remained sealed away.

* * *

_"Blackstar." He mewed softly and the large white tom looked over at him and growled, nodding slowly._

_"I know, I shall go speak with my...younger self right now."_

_"Good...and then..." He turned to his deputy. "Brambleclaw, go back home, lead the clans to Stormfur...before things become...too dangerous for them to stay there."_

_"Yes Firestar but...when are you going to come back? We need you there..."_

_"I know, but for now, they need the guidance of the leaders, and soon...soon...I will be back to lead my clan...trust me."_

_"Of course..."_

_The large tabby-tom faded away slowly. Firestar turned and looked down into the pool. "Mistystar, it is time." He murmured and she nodded._

_Time to find help them find WindClan._

* * *

She honestly did trust them more than she would let on, but she was frightened. She was frightened that if she so happened to just...let them go and find WindClan alone they would wind up dead. Something just told her it was a bad idea to let them be on there own in a mess like this.

Thus, finally she decided something.

She was sending with them an escort, but she had no idea what that escort could possibly cause.

* * *

"You are going with Fireheart and Graystripe to find WindClan." Bluestar mewed and looked over at her deputy who was bristling in anger.

"I will not!" He snapped, Fireheart flinching at the tone and Graystripe whipping his tail over his best friends ears in worry. It was like Fireheart actually seemed to care what Tigerclaw did lately and it was worrying his best friend, well it was a caring on a different level than causing mass destruction now...

"Tigerclaw, would you rather that...they just never come back or would you help?"

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you with my life." He kept back a smirk that crossed his face, the thought of Bluestar giving her absolute trust to him was just...too perfect. Much to perfect.

"Fine." He turned and stalked out of the den. Fireheart paused for a moment before he chased after the tom cat, and Graystripe followed. Might as well get on good terms with him before they left...or things were sure to only get worse.

* * *

_"Firestar!" _Fireheart jolted up quickly, panting softly. An amber eye glanced up at him, and the large tabby tom on his left heaved a sigh.

"Get back to sleep, we leave early this morning." The other grumbled and Fireheart nodded slowly. He laid back down before he sighed and looked at Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw..." He murmured softly and shifted a little to eye the tom.

"Yes?" The older sighed.

"Do you ever have nightmares where...things are...odd...hurtful...confusing...unsure?" He asked slowly and the tom blinked.

"I...have." He responded slowly, thinking over his words. "Many times before actually...but why do you ask me this?"

"Just...because..." Fireheart closed his eyes slowly. "Hmn..." He was slowly falling asleep again. Tigerclaw sighed as he noticed the tom was shaking. Slowly, hesitantly, he pressed his fur to the others to calm him. This seemed so wrong on so many levels but...what more could he do at this point? He felt the need to protect Fireheart, and he still wasn't sure as of _why_ he felt this way...

* * *

Tigerclaw sighed as the two used-to-be apprentices pretty much frolicked about before him on WindClan territory as they looked for the clan. He heaved a sigh again as Fireheart fell over for a moment before bouncing along again after his best friend. To say the least the large tabby tom was getting annoyed. "You two!" He barked at them an they stopped. "This is a mission to prove that you are strong, so stop messing around and FOLLOW the trail!"

Fireheart paused and then dropped back, moving in pace with Tigerclaw then silently, and looking down. Graystripe frowned and then dropped back as well next to his best friend, sighing softly... He tensed suddenly, realizing that there was something wrong...

_"RUN!" _A voice hissed into there ears. _'"Hurry up and run and don't look back!"_

Fireheart's heart contracted in his chest and he began a full out sprint. Graystripe followed but for a moment Tigerclaw growled. He hesitated for a moment before he began to run after them as he heard another voice. Something was going on.

**"Why are you running Tigerclaw?" **Tigerclaw swallowed before he ran as fast as he could, knowing that voice, and it haunted him. **"Did you not always call me weak...for me leaving you? To be weak?"**

"Stop...father stop it..." He hissed and ran as fast as he could, his heart contracting in his chest. "I am not weak I will never be weak..." His voice cracked and he fell down.

"Tigerclaw!" Was the last thing that he heard.


	5. 3: When You Can't Hide It Part 2

**A Dark Future**

A/n: Well...I really like writing this you know? But I really want people to tell me what they think...because right now I feel like no one cares about this and I should just discontinue it...so please tell me what you think...?

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in __an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel,GraySilver, TigerGolden, CinderLion, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

Minor (Mentioned/Hints): BlackFire, AshBramble, ThistleCrooked.

* * *

**Ch.5: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing:**

**When You Can't Hide It Part 2**

* * *

_"Tigerstar..." A voice breathed, breath hitched_.

_"It's time for you to die Kittypet!" He roared and then there was a blood-curdling sound._

* * *

"-glad you found us..." A soft voice murmured. Tigerclaw groaned and he could tell attention went to him and he groaned again and looked up at a dark furred cat. _Tallstar_. He instantly recognized the leader and struggled up. Had Fireheart and Graystripe drug him all the way here...? All the way to where WindClan was...?

"You have some brave warriors..." Tallstar told him softly. "They brought you all of the way here with only help from one other cat..." He trailed off as there was a small cry from a make-shift nest. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly. A kit...it was the cry of a kit. "We are...did you three come here to bring us back home? But we can't...Brokenstar..."

"Is dead." Fireheart was there thing, shifting into the place they were in, under something. "We have drove him out of the clans, and now you don't have to worry about him...all of the clans agreed that we should bring you back so well, here we are."

"I see..." Tallstar said softly before blinking, watching Tigerclaw as he got up and looked around.

"We have to move, it's clearly not...a good place for you to stay here any longer." Tigerclaw mewed and sighed softly. Tallstar glanced down at his paws for a moment before he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Tigerclaw...I really don't know at this point. Is it safe for my clan in the forest now?"

"It is." Fireheart mewed softly. "ThundeClan will help protect your clan, Bluestar will. Trust me Tallstar." Tigerclaw wondered something then, was Tallstar going to trust a cat he had never thought of exactly? That was what was worrying Tigerclaw. Was the leader of WindClan so badly harmed mentally he would willingly be taking the help of the warrior?

"...I...I understand but still...even if we shall come back will we be...so to say...welcomed back willingly?"

There was a pause but Fireheart smiled lightly at the kind older leader. "You have been agreed to be let back, I would leave it at that."

Tallstar nodded before moving to his deputy, Mudclaw, and speaking with him silently. There was a pause before he turned and nodded. "We would like to return to the clans..." He mewed softly and a smile crossed the three ThunderClan cat's faces at the same time...for many different reasons.

* * *

_Maybe,_ maybe he was jealous. He was sure that he was, and it was beginning to annoy him. He was more than annoyed actually, it didn't feel right at all. To say the least he had no idea what to do anymore. This was getting to the point of really no return. He was piratically wearing himself down on all of this...and he couldn't turn back anymore. He turned around and glanced back at the fiery warrior who was helping Onewhisker move along down the pathway with a kit. The two smiling and talking with one another, happy. There was a small cry from the kit who was purring a little off and on.

Tigerclaw sighed softly and looked for Graystripe who he found helping Tallstar...they would be back soon...so soon... He wanted to get there right now, so he didn't have to deal with the warrior around the WindClan cat who seemed to be _stealing_ him away from Tigerclaw. He didn't like that. He wouldn't have it either. It was enough the other was scared of him, and he...well... He knew that he had caused it to happen but he honestly wasn't sure how he was able to get the other to trust him again. He had to find a way. He would. There was just no way once so ever that he was allowing this...

"Tigerclaw!" He jumped just slightly as he heard Fireheart say his name, a smile on the leaders face and he purred. "We're almost there!" He said happily and Tigerclaw nodded, noticing the glare of two eyes on him. He kept back a roll of his eyes as he walked along the warrior who was practically _glowing_ with excitement. It was quite true actually, the other was...actually...well his pelt was glowing red. Tigerclaw sighed and then glanced forward, wondering silently where his mind was actually going sometimes. "-wait to get back to the clan!"

Tigerclaw suddenly realized that the other had been talking and nodded slowly, sighing as they came to the moor's edge. There were few words spoken before Onewhisker was told to come with them back to camp, walking them back and in order to say thank you to Bluestar. Despite Tigerclaw's annoyance as well as Graystripes, Fireheart and Onewhisker talked to each other the whole way there...

* * *

Okay, so things weren't going to be easy...and they were running out of time at that. They had maybe, well they had only until...the attack on the camp. That was less than a few moons from now. They had to change Tigerclaw before that happened, or they were all screwed. The Dark Forest would...gain more than they would lose... Leading to the destruction of all of the clans...

That was why they were here now, talking with Bluestar in her den...

* * *

"We need to talk to all of the leaders. And...a few select others as well." Lionblaze explained as Bluestar paced back and forth, nodding slowly. She paused for a moment before frowning.

"It...depends. I'm not sure the other leaders would...like this..." She said slowly and softly to the three of them before closing her eyes. "Now I would have to know who the others are as well."

"We would need three from this clan, Graystripe, Fireheart, and Tigerclaw. From WindClan we would need Onewhisker. RiverClan would require Mistyfoot and Leopardfur. ShadowClan would...well that's one issue. We need Blackfoot there...so he must be found. It would be good for the medicine cats to be there as well." Jayfeather responded, carefully thinking over what everything needed to be said in this.

"...before I even bother to tell the leaders...what will this be going over..." Bluestar mewed softly and frowned as there was a pause and a silent exchanged between the three of them. "Is there a problem with that?" She questioned.

"Well...there is a small little problem..." Dovewing admitted slowly. "The problem for the fact that...well...you are all to know at the same time." She frowned.

_"No. Bluestar do not fret about having to tell them. StarClan has sent them signs so that they are able to meet at the same time and not judge you. It will be two moon-rises from now..."_

"Snowfur." Bluestar couldn't help but smiled softly at the voice of her sister.

_"Yes...tell Whitestorm I miss him please...I must go now...but be ready for anything that happens. You three...be strong, be so strong...and be ready for anything..."_

The three nodded at that and two smiled. Jayfeather however was not paying much attention at the moment, he was more or less thinking.

"Is Goldenflower going to have kits soon?" He finally asked the StarClan cat.

_"Why...? Oh...I see. I am not yet sure...maybe...you know I can't at all be sure...but...you know the answer to that as well."_

"Of course...I just had to...ask..." He paused. "And you know why I bothered to ask about this..."_  
_

She nodded and closed her eyes slowly, thinking this over slowly. After a moment she murmured something to him and vanished slowly. He rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"Jayfeather...is there something wrong about Goldenflower's kits...?" Bluestar questioned.

"I...well...no...I mean it's just that...agh. They are the kits of Tigerclaw and...let's say they both have a larger than life destiny so to speak." Jayfeather shrugged.

Bluestar growled. "Are you accusing Tigerclaw like Fireheart does? That his kits will be evil?" She hissed at them and Dovewing flinched.

"Bl-bluestar just listen to me here..." Dovewing began. "Tigerclaw...is...he is not to nice in the future. He...he about killed Firest-heart. Fireheart." She corrected.

"He...he wouldn't at all dare!" Bluestar snapped, in denial of course. Her deputy would never dare to act like that...he was loyal so how dare they! Even if they were from the future they had no right to do this! They had no right to accuse her deputy of being that way! They didn't know anything at all! Nothing at all! "We are stopping this conservation and-"

"Tiger_star_ brought forth destruction and despair as the leader of ShadowClan. He tried to kill you. He tried to get rid of Ravenpaw who saw what he did. He _killed_ Redtail!" Jayfeather snapped.

Bluestar ped and backed up slowly, looking at them like they were crazy. "Wh-what are you getting at here?" She asked. "You aren't telling me that he is a murder!" She yelled and Dovewing looked down sadly.

"He did...but you can not...tell him. To admit to you the truth here...if we change the future of Tigerclaw we could possibly...change everything. It is only a theory. " She said and looked at he leader. "We have little chances to change everything..."

"_Tiger and Fire have intertwined destinies but...will one have to fall to let the other rise."_

* * *

"Fireheart come along." Tigerclaw called over his shoulder to the warrior who was watching Graystripe and Longtail argue over something. He blinked and turned and nodded slowly He ran after the other tom silently wondering where they were going. He bounded after him silently before pausing for just a moment. He glanced back at his best friend who was watching him worriedly.

"_I'll be alright." _Though in reality, he had no idea what was going on...but he knew he had to just reassure his best friend somehow. He closed his eyes for a moment before following the large tabby tom out of the camp.

* * *

"Tigerclaw?"

"This is getting to the point in which you have to decide where your loyalties reside Fireheart."

"What do you mean...?"

"Are you going to tell Bluestar what I did and risk me...making sure you are gone or will you agree to work with me...?"

"I...I..."

_"Tigerclaw!"_

* * *

__Blackfoot growled at the two, Fireheart's fur puffed up to twice its size as he growled. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and looked at the white tom who was growling as well. "You would let a kitty-pet into this?" He hissed.

There was a pause before Tigerclaw snorted. "A kitty-pet that knows a lot more than he should at this point. So really...I more so trust him to work with us than I do as him telling everyone."

"..." Blackfoot paused before nodding, before he was aware that something was wrong.

_"Before there is peace..."_

_"Death and destruction..."_

_"Lion and Tiger will meet in battle..."_

_"Blood will rule the forest..."_

_"Fire must save the clans..."_

_"Before their time runs out..."_

__The three paled, taking in what was being said at the moment. They had no idea what was going on at the moment...but they did know it was involving all three of them in some way.


	6. Lionblaze: A Horrible Power

**A Dark Future**

A/n: I am...shocked! Thanks for all the reviews for this story now~ I feel better now knowing that people do indeed like this story~

Anyways I should just let you read now xD  
|D...but just a mention I am still using Google Chrome for corrections soooo yeah sorry for mistakes.

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in __an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel,GraySilver, TigerGolden, CinderLion, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

Minor (Mentioned/Hints): BlackFire, AshBramble, ThistleCrooked.

* * *

**Ch.6: Lionblaze:**

**A Horrible Power**

* * *

_"We have all faded away into nothing."_

_"The clans are no more."_

_"The clans are gone..."_

* * *

Lionblaze sat silently outside the Warriors den, waiting for Tigerclaw and Fireheart to return. His body was shaking, but not because of the air that was slowly growing colder, but because of something much more serious. The dream he had...the words he heard. It was serious...and he knew they had to be the first to know...even if Jayfeather had the right first. His brother was currently walking in the dreams of the cats they needed to meet them. Bluestar had made it clear that she didn't agree with anything they were saying. So, they had to take it into their own paws.

"Tigerclaw..." A hushed voice whispered and Lionblaze's ears pricked. He glanced to the entrance where he was sure they were going to come in from. "What do you mean that...you need to be leader of ThunderClan to prove yourself?" Fireheart. What was he talking about.

"...My Father was the leader before Sunstar who was before Bluestar...Pinestar was his name. He...he left the clan to become a Kittypet of course... I have to prove that I won't do such a foolish thing like he did! He just...he left me and my Mother..." Tigerclaw...

Lionblaze couldn't help but think of Crowfeather at first. The only reason he thought about that was for the reason that his father had left him and his siblings. He wanted nothing to do with them at all now that he knew who they belonged to... It hurt really.

"Is that why you hated me...?"

"I...yes. I have to admit I did somewhat hate you for what happened. You were a reminder to me of my past, of what he did to me and my mother."

"I understand..."

"Now don't get upset here...agh. You know you are impossible to really hate?"

"...huh?"

"I'm not joking. I just can't...bring myself to fully hate you for some reason."

"I...I don't understand..."

"It is co...Lionblaze." The warrior had an even gaze as he looked at Tigerclaw, calmly.

"Follow me." He said without hesitation and led the two out. Fireheart blinked in confusion for a moment before he followed Lionblaze. Tigerclaw cursed under his breath before following the other. He had clearly heard everything and now was going to tell them off or something. In reality from what he knew about Lionblaze he did know the cat knew much more than he happened to know and could easily...well...tell him things that he would not want to hear. If he knew a lot of things then...well... Did he know what happened later on? What ultimately turned everything into the future they had described...?

"Lionblaze you will not-"

"No. I won't talk to anyone but those with me for that... factoid there. The reason I need to speak with you two is for an omen..._Tiger and Fire have intertwined destinies...but will one have to fall for the other to stand tall?" _He recited.

The two Warriors looked at one another before Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked, hissing at the other.

"Simple. It is questioning that maybe...if one falls the other could rise? But is that...true...when you two have a destiny that is intertwined? Could both of you live and not just one?" Lionblaze paused before sighing. "Our future one of you survives and the other dies when Blood comes into the forest. Only one of you manages to come out on top...but what if we stop that? What if...what if we just so happen to change that? Will the future change? Will your destinies change? How much will change?"

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "Why tell us this and not Bluestar? Are you-"

"Bluestar refuses to listen to us at the moment...but...we know what happens. She just does not want to listen to us." Lionblaze sighed. "Trust me Tigerclaw...I know _everything_ I need to know about you. Redtail. Oakheart. I know. I know what you do later as well. You don't see what you are doing. You don't see how much you are hurting those around you...what you are going to cause to happen later on. I know every move. I've been told...and I just know... The path you walk... It will lead to where you will die. But you could change. You could be smart and do the right thing. And not tread on the path in which you will die."

"...die?" Tigerclaw growled. "I won't die without becoming the leader-"

"Oh don't worry about that Tiger_star. _You will be leader. But you...you don't choose the right path and you are not the _right_ leader. Your son though? He is perfect for being ThunderClan's leader. Because he was loyal above all else...but you know why? He had to prove himself time and time again because of _you_." Lionblaze growled then. "He's had to go through so much because of what you had done Tigerclaw. He had to deal with what you did on HIS shoulders, not to mention watching you die!" He hissed. "Brambleclaw does all he can and he's proven himself over and over but he always feels like that is not enough! Because of you! He tries to keep proving himself, no matter how many times he has told that he is trusted!"

Tigerclaw took a step back at the sudden outburst, taking in that information slowly. He was aware that Fireheart was standing utterly still, almost...scared it seemed. The Warrior swallowed and slowly backed away from Tigerclaw, fear in his...so...deep...with emotions. Tigerclaw frowned softly at this and then looked down for a moment before looking at Lionheart.

"What can I do to change this?"

"...for one..."

* * *

Bluestar was more than furious at the moment. "Dovewing! Lionblaze! Jayfeather!" She yelled from where she was in front of her den. Every eye in the clan went to the three and then Bluestar. Lionblaze was shaking almost, but he was shaking with rage. He growled slowly, and looked at there leader right in the eye.

"We knew what we were doing!" He spat and she growled in return.

"You had no idea what you were doing Lionblaze!" She hissed.

"Yes! Yes I DID know what I was doing!"

"Then what was the meaning of _that dream__?" _She hissed.

"Dream?" Jayfeather snorted, the blind medicine cat was more of an annoyance to others than a helper sadly. And that tone was not the way to talk to the Clan leader.

"Yes. You know what I am talking about?" Bluestar hissed. "And right now I am tempted to make all three of you leave this clan and never come back! You are making to many mistake and truthfully I am getting absolutely sick of it!"

Alright, so a few questions. Why was Bluestar so angry? Why was this happening? What the HELL was going on?

No cat knew, and all they could do was watch this fight break out...before they realized Bluestar attacked Lionblaze, horror coming across the large tom's face as she did. He backed up, refusing to attack her back. "Why? Are a coward?"

"No. I'm not but if I am to fight you..." He trailed off, knowing just how badly that could end.

Suddenly Dovewing's ears perked. "We don't have time for an in Clan fight!" She snapped. "WindClan is in danger!" At that same moment Onewhisker burst into the clearing, blood dripping from his flank.

"W-we need help!" He gasped. "Ri-riverClan is a-attacking!"

Bluestar looked at Dovewing with shock, wondering how she knew that but didn't question it before nodding. She quickly howled for a group of warriors, and then was out of the camp running to the WindClan territory.

_"The flying dove can hear father than a normal cat."_

"Stop..." Bluestar whispered to herself. "Stop already...and leave me alone. I don't want to know anything else about any of this...just leave me alone."

* * *

Horror crossed the faces of all the cats as Lionblaze stood with blood staining his pelt. His eyes were wide as he stared down at the limp body before him. His breath caught in his throat... He took a step back for a moment, not sure on what he had just done. All he was aware of was that he had killed Leopardfur. He had killed the next leader of RiverClan... And he was stained with her blood.

_"The roaring lion will never die in battle. He will never even be harmed..."_

All eyes were on him, even those of the bleeding. ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan.

"...w-what have you done Lionblaze?" Bluestar whispered and he looked at her, answering honestly.

"I don't know..."

Images of Russetfur's death in his mind and he shook violently.

"All I did...was swipe...not even that hard..." He breathed. "And she went down...I...oh god..."

Sandstorm looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Lionblaze..." She whispered as he backed up, fear in his eyes.

Dovewing dipped her head for a moment before looking over everyone. "I..." She began but Bluestar silenced her.

"Lionblaze...you just killed Leopardfur...what...what do you have to say to defend yourself and it is that you don't know? You are making this much worse than it has to be. Answer truthfully."

He looked right into her eyes. "I can never lose in battle. My powers don't allow it."

"Powers?" Crookedstar hissed. "What powers could-"

_"There will be three kin of your kin who will have the power of the stars in there paws."_ An older cat mewed, shimmering as he gazed at them all. _"The roaring lion will never go down in battle unless he chooses. He will never be hurt...and he will never die..."_ Slowly, he faded away into nothing and all the clans stood shocked for a moment.

"Lionblaze...you have that...power?" Bluestar whispered, never knowing the ability in depth before until now.

Lionblaze dipped his head, nodding.

"A power such as that?" Crookedstar hissed, "and you still let him battle Bluestar? More so you didn't know about this?"

Lionblaze suddenly growled. "I didn't ask for this power! I was born with it! It's not my fault that I was born with this ability to _kill_ so easily! I hate it! I hate it! This is the _second_ time I have done this! It scares me more than it helps me! By...by accident I could kill someone close to me! I could kill someone I love!" He cried.

Dovewing looked at him sadly and frowned. "Oh Lionblaze..." She murmured and shook her head. She had no idea of what she could do to help him...she couldn't help him really.

Tigerclaw's eyes were shinning, wondering about this ability of his now and...wanting to know it. He wanted to know of what the other knew, what he learned, and how strong he was. It only fueled the ambition he had inside of him. He knew of a power that could kill anyone now.

Crookedstar's eyes seemed to soften on the Warrior. "I...I understand." He dipped his head, thinking it over. "It was nothing but a mistake and you didn't mean to kill Leopardfur...it was an accident..."

Lionblaze nodded, shaking still.

"I am sorry." The leader called for his clan and let some of the closest to Leopard fur bring her back to camp.

There was a silence among WindClan and ThunderClan as Lionblaze sat down to Bluestar sadly.

"Thank you." Tallstar whispered before Bluestar nodded and slowly lead her clan away...she had to take in everything that had just happened...and that was not easy... Because one of her warriors had killed the deputy of another clan... And it was nothing but an accident.

But was it really an accident?

Something didn't feel right...

Dovewing looked at Lionblaze with a knowing look.

A cat of the dark forest had done that...and made Lionblaze look like he did it...

But who?

* * *

_"You made a promise Crookedstar...and so your deputy is dead!"_

_"No...no...you shouldn't be here!"_


	7. Jayfeather&Fireheart: Foretelling Dreams

**A Dark Future**

****A/n: Shorter than other chapters sorry...but the cliffhanger will want you to read more, trust me.

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel,GraySilver, TigerGolden, CinderLion, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

Minor (Mentioned/Hints): BlackFire, AshBramble, ThistleCrooked.

* * *

**Ch.7: Jayfeather and Fireheart:**

**Foretelling Dreams**

* * *

_Jayfeather walked in his dreams...and he knew just how horrible things were for the leader now...and no one could do anything about it._

* * *

After the issue with Lionblaze the said tom had refused to leave the Warriors Den, not even him or Yellowfang OR Bluestar could get him to come out of his den. Not even when Fireheart got his apprentice Cinderpaw who was already giving the said cat troubles. She was a ball of energy, and Jayfeather's heart was dreading when she had her accident. When she was crippled on the Thunderpath. It really wasn't fair for the she-cat who just wanted to be a warrior. It reminded him of Yellowfang. The poor she-cat had mated without knowing it and then suddenly, she was the medicine cat and had kits. She was going to birth them soon, and she couldn't prevent it either.

But Cinderpaw...she was another story. Cinderpaw just wanted to show how strong she was and then suddenly that happened and she was suddenly hurt.

Yet still. They needed her and he could not prevent that injury. Besides, later on she could be Cinderheart...and everything would be fine. She would be a warrior then. Have a new life, and a mate...if Lionblaze so happened to get back there.

For now, Jayfeather could not concern himself with such. He had something else to do actually...and it was involving his powers.

He had to walk in the dreams of the leaders...but Crookedstar was his main target. Something was off about the leader...and he had the scent of a Dark Forest cat on him. The cat that about killed Sandstorm...Mapleshade. She was there...and Jayfeather wanted to know why. He needed to know why.

* * *

He saw Crookedstar as a young apprentice, Crookedpaw. He watched him train with the she-cat he identifiable as Mapleshade. She was telling him he was going to be the best apprentice in the world...and Jayfeather finally understood what was happening. Crookedstar thought he was in StarClan, being trained by a StarClan warrior...he had no idea when he was young...that this was the Place of No Stars.

* * *

Jayfeather's eyes opened and he sat up silently, taking in the information he had figured out from Crookedstar's dreams.

At one time he was a Dark Forest cat.

At one time he made a promise.

At one time he was Stormkit.

At one time he hurt himself.

He was pushed away.

Hurt.

And he was trained by Mapleshade.

That was not a good combination.

* * *

_"Lion and Tiger..."_

_"Destruction..."_

_"Foretelling dreams..."_

_"Blood will spill blood..."_

_"Things will never be the same..."_

_"Darkness..."_

_"Air..."_

_"Water..."_

_"Sky..."_

_"They will come together."_

_"Three kin of your kin..."_

_"Cannot be beat in battle..."_

_"Will see into the others dreams..."_

_"Can understand things so far away..."_

_"Save the future..."_

_"Save the future..."_

_"Death and destruction..."_

_"Save us!"_

* * *

Fireheart jerked up, taking a deep breath. He saw death...so much blood... It made his throat close. He ducked out quickly and ran out of the Warriors den. Without letting Tigerclaw (who was watching the entrance) stop him, he ran out into the forest. He needed to get out of this sense of it all closing around him. Everything...oh god. It was closing in... He was suffocating. He was drowning in the forest.

"Fireheart!" He stopped, swung around about ready to attack. No. He stopped himself and looked at Tigerclaw, shaking madly. He fell, fell down and cried softly. Everything was closing in around him...slowly... He felt like he was going to die. He was... He was nudged in the side, and he was aware of the warmth around him. "Come on...you have to stay with me here..."

_Tigerclaw..._

* * *

He woke up in the medicine cat den with Jayfeather watching him. The blind medicine cat seemed to be just expecting nothing of him as he tried to move. "Useless, your body seems to be stiff as a rock." The cat snorted and sighed.

"...I felt like...I was suffocating..." Fireheart whispered softly. "I was dying...it hurt so badly..." His eyes closed slowly and Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at those words.

Suffocating? How?

"Who did it?"

"...nothing...my dreams..."

"Your dreams made you feel like this?" Jayfeather had a softer tone then. "Go to sleep. Don't question me. Just go to sleep."

Fireheart had no choice; he fell into a tireless sleep quickly. The medicine cat gazed at the warrior for a moment before curling up in his den. What did Fireheart see?

* * *

Jayfeather about gagged at the sight of blood, looking over to Fireheart who was shaking in the middle of it. His gaze went to Jayfeather. "How?" He asked, shaking so badly his voice about didn't reach the medicine cat.

"I can walk in the dreams of others." He mewed softly and slowly stepped through the warm lake of blood over to the warrior. "It's alright...you aren't in this dream alone..." He stopped by him and then looked up at a shining star. "Fireheart...tell me something...what was the name of your father?" He questioned, looking back at him for a moment. The warrior paused and sighed. "Flame or Jake. He used the two names..."

"I see..." Jayfeather stared at the star before looking at the warrior again. "Fireheart, you have a very different destiny awaiting you...trust me, the road will be hard and you will be forced to make decisions that you wouldn't want to, but it is all for the good of the future, of the clan...of every clan in the forest. You are special cat you know..."

_"Blood."_

A voice whispered and the two cats shuddered as they listened to the next words.

_"Blood will forever rule the forest…forever and always."_

"Blood…?" Fireheart whispered and Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"Fireheart…it is speaking about a danger even StarClan will never be able to help. A danger known as the Dark Forest…there the most evil of cats is…and will forever be but…" He looked at the future leader with a strong gaze. "You, you Fireheart, may be able to change the darkness that will attack. You could change the fate of one cat, one single cat…and darkness will not take him. But it is only up to you to be able to change that…or this…" He motioned to the pool of blood. "Fire_star_ this will happen if it is not stopped now…stopped here in the past before time runs out!"

* * *

A clash of thunder and a scream from somewhere snapped the two cats out of the dream. Instantly, they bolted out, Fireheart once again having some strength in his body. "No..." Jayfeather breathed as he scented blood. "Dovewing!" He ran back into the den and grabbed as many herbs as he could along with Yellowfang and they ran back to the she-cat's body. Fireheart had wide eyes as he looked at her, then at Darkstripe who had blood gleaming on his pelt.

"She tried to kill me!" He cried, growling. "She should-" In a swift move there was blood flowing from his neck, a blood stained Lionblaze standing there in anger.

Fireheart saw a flash around the tom...something there with him.

_"Good job Lionblaze...good job..." _The cat whispered to the tom, smiling softly.

Bluestar stood horrified as well as everyone else in the clan.

"...Dovewing would never." Lionblaze growled. "She is the sweetest cat I know...she wouldn't do that...but me? For hurting her...? Yes...I would." He turned and looked at them all, seeing the looks before going back to where he had been for the last moon and curled up shaking.

Jayfeather looked up at Bluestar, sightless eyes looking into her own. "The will of StarClan...was to let that happen." He said, hissing a bit. "Darkstripe was...tempted by another..." He swung around to look at Tigerclaw who narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say Kittypet?" He hissed.

"No...not you Tigerclaw...the one behind you..."

All eyes went to the shape sitting behind the tabby warrior.

Bluestar's eyes widened in dread. "No...Thistleclaw..."


	8. A Dark Future P1: No regrets

**A Dark Future**

_Summary: The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in an era of darkness...and there is no choice left in the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to keep this from happening...with only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something; something to do that will change the past. Will this something have to do with Firestar and Tigerclaw? Can they change the course that made things go the way they did and not turn the forest to be ran by blood?_

Pairing(s) -Ideas for them anyways-: TigerFire, OneFire (Later in the story), GrayFire, FireSand, LongDove, GraySilver, OakBlue, SandLion, BlackLion, Tiger(heart)Dove, CrowLeaf, BrambleSquirrel,GraySilver, TigerGolden, CinderLion, and the other pairings I have no idea for right now.

Minor (Mentioned/Hints): BlackFire, AshBramble, ThistleCrooked, HawkBramble.

* * *

**Ch.8: **

**Future of Darkness P.1**

**I Have No Regrets**

* * *

Tigerclaw whirled around, glaring at Thistleclaw. The dead ThunderClan warrior was smirking softly, looking at Lionblaze. "You realize what you just did correct?" He mewed to Lionblaze, the warrior glaring at him in response from where he was staying, shaking still in anger. He stood up, anger flaring in his eyes.

"I don't care what I just did as it was justice for my sister!" He hissed back at the ex-warrior.

"Justice? Doesn't the warrior code say that-"

"Don't you even start!" Jayfeather roared. "You are a cat of the dark forest so you have no room to talk about that!" He hissed at the tom cat.

Bluestar stood still, watching the scene unfold. Thistleclaw...was a cat of the dark forest? She knew he was evil but...oh god... He was one of _them? _Snowfur was probably crushed... Whitestorm's fur bristled angrily, knowing that cat was his father...and for him to act like that. No. He growled, angry at himself...and at his father.

Thistleclaw sighed softly. "Oh really? Even if I am-"

"A cat in the dark forest has committed a crime and is not let into StarClan! Do not play innocent!" Jayfeather hissed. "I can never forgive you!" He had those images in his head from Lionblaze's dreams...the horror in them...

"I did nothing to you!" Thistleclaw spat and Jayfeather closed his eyes.

"No, not in this time...but in the future..." He growled. "You did something that I can't say without breaking down! You killed someone so close to us!" He hissed, pacing back and forth. "You are nothing but trouble Thistleclaw...you have always been and you will never change!"

"Jayfeather-" Bluestar began but Lionblaze raised a tail to tell her to be silent and let Jayfeather do as he wished. In a second things took a turn for the worst.

Jayfeather was attacked by Thistleclaw.

Bluestar attacked Thistleclaw.

And then there was a pool of blood in front of the clan...

"No...!"

* * *

She knew she had to do something. She knew she had to stop there leader. She knew that she had to stop him. She knew he could kill her.

So she lept in front, a startled cry going through her already injured body. But she didn't realize that, she didn't care either. She just knew she had to fight. And she swiped ripping fur and skin, feeling the blood on her claws. She felt a body leaning against hers, helping her stay up. She winced, before the world went blank and she was gone...

* * *

Thistleclaw was gone, right before Lionblaze killed him. He would have. He would have killed him. But he didn't get the chance. Now everything was on Dovewing who was out cold and bleeding heavily. Yellowfang and Jayfeather doing all they could to save her...but could they?

No...probably not.

It was not likely that they could win.

They never won though did they?

The future was a grim place, full of pain and suffering.

"Leave!" A voice hissed and his head shot to where Longtail was, growling at Lionblaze and Jayfeather. "Ever since you came here you have done nothing but hurt us! GET OUT!" He roared and Lionblaze took a step back, looking to Bluestar who was looking down sadly.

"Lionblaze...I don't know anymore...there are a lot of problems involving all of you, the three of you have seemed to bring death and destruction." She closed her eyes slowly. "Honestly...I think it might be best if you three-"

Jayfeather looked right into her eyes, his unseeing ones so cold and old to hers. "No." He hissed softly. "You don't see it! You don't understand!" He snapped. "I watched my Grandfather die! I watched my Grandmother die after she was SAVED! My mother was a medicine cat! My father was a WINDCLAN warrior!" He roared. "My real mother hid from us! My FAKE mother was pushed away by my FAKE father! And you are telling ME that we are a PROBLEM!?" He hissed. "You don't see that the DARK FOREST is the problem! You don't see you have a TRAITOR IN THE CLAN!"

He had exploded, he was angry, and he wasn't about to stop either.

"You don't know what we have gone through! You don't know that our father HATED us and saw us as a MISTAKE! We cost him his mate! Why? Because we EXSTED. We have powers that we didn't want! Because we were born! Our sister is dead!" He cried.

Dovewing, who had finally managed to get to her paws, Longtail helping her stand. He may want the other two to leave but...not her. He would fight for her if she needed to. He had to admit, he knew that he was in love with the other...

Bluestar stared at Jayfeather, and then Lionblaze who's eyes were distant.

"How do we know that?" Challenged Tigerclaw after a moment.

_"Because, there has always been proof around you...but you have never seen it." _An old warrior whisper, his tired emerald eyes closing slowly. _"We have been through so much, the destruction we saw, and the great journey to our new home... The sun disappearing... Sol... About killing one another... And then the future was gone. We were defeated. I watched my clan die, because I was not there. I could not help them. Brambleclaw was not able to handle it on his own...and he fell. The Clans fell apart, running away. ShadowClan's leader dying by the hands on Brokenstar... WindClan's leader being killed by his own warriors. RiverClan's leader barley hanging on and getting the clans to safety with the help of another..._

_"But we do not exist any longer. Anyone there now is dead, gone...and they cannot escape the darkness." _The other sighed then and looked over them all. _"Please, you will understand...soon enough..." _And then he was gone.

Jayfeather stalked off to his den, grumbling. Lionblaze left to his makeshift den, and curled up instantly. Dovewing looked down before trotting off to her nest in the back of the Warriors den silently.

Tigerclaw grumbled but then nudged Fireheart up, leading him out of the camp. Graystripe narrowed his eyes and then followed.

* * *

"Tigerclaw...what's wrong?" Fireheart questioned, shifting uneasily as he knew that nothing had been going right and the other was very angry.

"I'm going to tell you now, I'm going to tell you to leave. Get out of here before this becomes a situation where you must stay. Leave the forest. Hurry."

"...why?"

"...Bluestar won't be surviving through the next moon."

* * *

Horror gripped at Graystripe as he realized what Tigerclaw was telling Fireheart. He was trying to get him to leave none the less. He couldn't help it, he ran out and in front of his friend, shaking still. "Leave Fireheart and Bluestar alone!" He shouted.

Tigerclaw looked shocked for a moment before growling and got ready to lung at the smaller gray cat.

"Enough." A voice hissed and they all spun around to see Bluestar watching them all, her eyes full of hurt and pain. "Tigerclaw...what is the meaning of this?" She hissed angrily at her deputy.

Tigerclaw growled at her and narrowed his eyes in anger. "Why should I tell you what I am thinking about? This is for the best of the clan and the best for him!" He hissed an Bluestar growled back.

"Tigerclaw he has proved himself time in and time out! Why should he have to leave? Besides... I should be wondering more on why you say I won't survive. Is there something that I should know?" Bluestar hissed again, stepping closer.

"Because you are-" He was cut off as a growl from behind all of them sounded. Swinging around, there was a hiss as well...

"Well now, never thought you would have made it this far Lionblaze!" A voice hissed, "I thought you were as weak as your idiot "foster" father!"

Lionblaze must be there then, hissing back. "Don't say that about Brambleclaw! You have no right to! He'll make a wonderful leader unlike _you_ would have Hawkfrost! How did you even follow us here?" He roared.

"Oh? Did you not know the Dark Forest has many secrets, and you just keep helping us along. I must admit that knew recruit you sent us was a very... pleasant thing!"

"I don't care, it was going to happen anyways! And he was going to kill Dovewing! But I'm sure you and Thistleclaw wanted that. If you set off the balance to our prophecy things might have gone your way...and we wouldn't be able to change that horrible future that we know..."

"...maybe." Was the response. "Maybe we do want that, or maybe we wanted you to go into a blind rage. You have never been able to control your power... You proved that when you killed...Russetfur."

"I didn't mean to! I just...it was an accident. I don't know what happened! I hit her and she was dead!"

"Blackstar should have killed you for that."

"He's better than that. He's not another Brokenstar! He never will be either! Blackstar is reasonable! I mean he _does_ get along with the other leaders! He saved ThunderClan from being destroyed! He is not bad at all! He never will be either. Right now, his path may be the one he should stay away from, but later on...he's one of the best leaders that we have, all of them are."_  
_

"You mean _was_."

"No. I don't mean that. He will forever be a good leader, and one that..." A pause. "He's not who you think...not at all, and he might never be like what you think. No he won't. His path will be set right, everyone will be on the right path. The Dark Forest will not rule."

"Your existence itself is a sin!"

"...You are right. I was born from a WindClan warrior and a Medicine Cat. But, they do not regret it at all. Crowfeather may not show it anymore but...I know he cares more than he lets on. Leafpool loves us, and she did what was right for a Clan that only had her to help them..."

"Still, you two are a sin!"

"I don't care." Lionblaze voice got stronger. "I am here now, and I exist! I may not if the future is set right, but I don't care... The prophecy will still come true, no matter what."

"You don't even remember when you were thrilled to be in the Dark Forest do you?"

"Because I thought I was stronger when I was there, all cats do at first... Then the harsh reality comes to be. The fact it is not the place to be, the fact that everything was a lie-"

"And that is what all of you do!" This Hawkfrost spat. "Father was right, you all are weak under a Kittypet ruler!"

"We are strong under my Grandfather! And you might remember that your brother is the next one to be leader!"

"He's weak, he refused to kill Firestar!"

"Because he's not _you_ Hawkfrost. He is loyal to the clan, and he would put himself out to save any one of us!"

"Really? You believe that?"

"I have no doubts in Brambleclaw."

"You-"

"I don't. I never have and I never will either."

"You can't save the future Lionblaze. No one can."

"We will. We will save the future Hawkfrost. We will change everything."

"You already have. Or are you forgetting that Leopardfur is dead now? Stonefur will be the next deputy and then he will be leader, the wrong leader I might-"

"But Mistystar does not argue with it. She says it may be for the best."

"And you think that as well?"

"Don't know. But I know, he would be a wonderful leader, just like his mother and his sister. And he is also strong, like his father."

Bluestar's eyes were shinning then, taking in what was said. Her daughter a leader, her son going to be one...

"And did you know there were others listening this entire time?"

"Yes, I know, and to be truthful, I have no regrets in what they heard. The time is coming, and it is better they know now."

"Darkness will win!"

"No, it never will. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Crowfeather will help us!"

"Darkness will never fully lose."

"You are wrong. I will, we will, change the fu-"

"Hawkfrost!"

"!"


End file.
